Forum talk:What do you all think of the METROID - halo contraversy
Heh, if i were a big halo fan who came to this site, i would be to afraid to say "halo is better than Metroid" because frankly, i would be afraid i would get pummled by angry metroid fans the next time i went out in public... But thats just me. But all joking aside, Samus would kick master cheif's A$$!! WOOO GO METROID! Unfortunately, there aren't as many metroid fans as most people think. Any Tom, *Richard*, or Harry can like Halo, but my estimate for Metroid fans is about 1 out of 20 gamers. But maybe 1 out of 10 SERIOUS gamers like Metroid. If you're talking with a Sheep, (Nintendo enthusiast) they're bound to love Metroid -- it's a given. Armantula513 20:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) The worst that could happen to them would be getting nuked by a bored administrator (probably me) :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:44, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Armantula I'm afraid your wrong. My brother and I are both "sheep" and he is begging (I mean that literaly) for me to save my lawn mowing money for a X-box just so he can play Halo. don't get me wrong I think that Halo would have some fun to it but metroid is infinantly better. Metroidhunter32 19:53, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, i could agree with Metroidhunter, i actually like the halo series, well, most of it anyway, its just so well put together. But METROID RULES, that is the way of things, it is the natural order that Metroid rules over halo no matter the amount of fans! Piratehunter 04:40, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Heh, I just finished adding a few subroutines to my ultimate PHP testscript which prompts for the user's preference: Do they like Metroid or Halo better? If you select "Metroid," the program continues to run without error and will terminate displaying the default message ("Thanks, $name, for entering the following...", assuming of course, that you filled out the rest of the form correctly) - but if you select "Halo," the script will terminate flashing an error message, detailing that "ERROR: User indicated they prefer Metroid over Halo." Try it, it does a few other funny things too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Star wars is better than star trek. Metroidhunter32 20:14, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Dispite the possible change of subject, I will just say Star Wars is better than star trek in about a billion ways. And if you were to compare METROID and halo, to STAR WARS and star trek... Metroid = Star Wars | Halo = Star Trek Boo halo, and boo star trek. (and yes i realize my inability to stop talking after a lengthy subject). Piratehunter 04:04, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I always liked Star Trek better than Star Wars, especially since starship phaser banks can completely vaporize an object several thousand kilometers away in a matter of seconds. In addition, the Star Trek universe is much more complicated than the Star Wars universe (anyone willing to discuss the interactions between warp plasma and dilithium crystals and the effect on the veridium oxide warp coils and EPS grid? :P) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:36, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I definately don't mean to brag, but i know practicaly everything there is to know about Star Wars, and in the words of Darth Traya, "Anything is possible with the Force". And unlike most Jedi/Sith sayings, this one is literal. All they needed was the knowlage to do so, like Darth Nihilus did, and with a single thought, they could obliterate ships, decimate planets, and if if they wished, assimilate entire galaxies. One example of this, was Emperor Palpatine, he once used the Force to create a supermassive blackhole in the center of an enemy fleet, not only sucking up the entire fleet, but it took into it an entire star system, planets and all. Now I'm not saying Star Trek sucks I'm just saying Star Wars is BETTER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Piratehunter 07:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and what you said about Star Trek being more complicated, In alot of places i would more than likely agree with you but Star Wars can be quite complicated. So yeah I'd have to agree that it is a little more complicated than Star Wars. Sorry, it's just that i'm a total die-hard Star wars fan. ^_^ Piratehunter 07:22, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Let me just say that I'm a fan of Star Trek. And let's get something else straight: Star Trek is more geared towards drama & character development. Star Wars is really big on the action side, and almost seems to rely on it. Don't get me wrong, Star Wars has some amazing & impressive battle scenes and special effects, and I do like watching the movies, but if all of the special effects & CGI went away, which of the two you rather watch? Maybe it all just relies on what you're looking for in entertainment? But just one thing, just because they're both in space, doesn't mean that they both have to be action flicks. But Star Trek can pull off some really good battle scenes: I mean, just watch some of the starship battles in the movie, Star Trek: Nemesis! It's like a wonderland of explosions, and I'm sure there's a video on youtube showing it.Armantula513 08:11, 2 July 2008 (UTC) How did this become Star Wars vs. Star Trek? Well anyway this will solve all this ( http://youtube.com/watch?v=hNxhrPaaCA4 ) Dark Ridley 16:12, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I am glad I never entered this conversation until now to say that this is getting waayyyy off subject. It is like talking about Metroid and Halo and then talking about Star Wars and Star Trek. Wait a second... :P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::And it is quite suprising to see that the talk page is getting more attention then the actual forum. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:05, 3 July 2008 (UTC) (edit conflict) If you were going to compare Star Trek, Metroid, Halo, and Star Wars, Metroid would fall into the same category as Star Trek. Both were earlier (Star Trek first aired in the 1960s), and both are less popular than their counterparts. However, arguably, Metroid and Star Trek were much more influential to popular culture than Halo and Star Wars. As all of you (hopefully) know, Samus is the first female main protagonist in a video game. Star Trek saw the first African-American women to play a major role in any television series - before Star Trek first aired, no African-American actor had played a major role in television. Star Trek took many stabs and racism at hate, in episodes such as ''Let That Be Your Last Battlefield'' (TOS) and even taking stabs at prejudice against our enemies (''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (TOS film)). However, Star Trek was much more successful than Star Wars. While Star Wars only has six films, Star Trek has ten feature films - with ''Star Trek XI'' (TOS prequel) currently set to arrive into theaters on May 8, 2009. In addition, Star Trek has six television series, The Original Series (3 seasons), The Animated Series (1 season), The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager (all seven seasons each), and Star Trek: Enterprise (4 seasons). In short, the most correct analogy would be Metroid:Star Trek::Halo:Star Wars. I rest my case. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:07, 3 July 2008 (UTC) This is my last post having to do with Star Wars and Star Trek cause, yeah, this is getting waaaay off topic. All i am saying is my oppinion, you guys can like Star trek or Halo or whatever, I am just sayin in my oppinion Star Wars and Metroid are better, but that is most likely because, well, i never could actually get into Star Trek, and Star Wars was fascinating. And also contributing to my not-being-intrested in Star Trek is because after all the years of watching/playing/reading Star Wars, i just know alot about it and have become a loyal fan to it so that makes it even harder to get into Star Trek. But like i said we all like diffrent things, and there is no point in arguing about it so i say lets just like what we like and be done with it, that way we all be happy. (and yes i know how hippy that sounded). Piratehunter 02:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :this will also be my last post on the subject. There are 2 people that favor star trek over star wars and everyone else says starwars. If it was a vote than star wars would win. Metroidhunter32 00:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Since I am a brave person....Here goes nothing........I GF Remnant like Halo more than.......*thinks*........Star Wars! I like Halo alot more than everyone here combined, and I like Metroid at that same level. I think Halo is really fun. *looks at top part of page* *leaves computer immediately* *grabs junk food* *hides under bomb shelter* GF Remnant 05:02, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Darn, I can't fire the orbital laser because it runs on Windows Vista. It takes too long to order fire.exe to run. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:23, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::just use the Zero Laser :) Metroidhunter32 16:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::*Jacks Samus' Gunship from MP3* *Uses Ship Grapple on Bomb Shelter causing GF Remnant to come out of it* *Drops whatever was used as a bomb shelter and heads towards SkyTown* *Returns with the type of bomb that Samus used on the Leviathan Shield of Elysia. (Forgot name)* *Drops it on GF Remnant* Bye Bye GF Remnant. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) *Rides away at last second on a mongoose (vehicle from halo 3) with master chief* *Grabs spartan lazer* *shoots down mariogalaxy* *stops* *Master chief goes on date with Samus* Wait, what the heck!? ROFLMAO GF Remnant 04:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hahahahahaha... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 04:24, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * Enters with an army of Sith Lords. Uses the Thought Bomb, and OBLITERATES ALL EXISTANCE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 04:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::while we are using stuff from diferent games I use the eclipse cannon on the space station ARK from sonic adventure battle two, and destroy whatever planet GF Remnant is on. Escape that! Metroidhunter32 15:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Eh, what if it is earth? Dang it I missed. Umm... I got out of the ship so Samus is going to be pretty ticked off once she finds out you destroyed her ship (explaining why she went back to her older ship in Metroid II). Then again, I jacked it. Wait a second, how are you alive? The bomb contained nuclear weaponry. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 16:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I survive everything because.....'I am Master Chief!' lol suspensful O.O. GF Remnant 03:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Liar. =P Here is my guess, I attacked the wrong bomb shelter and you shot down the wrong ship. Crud, that can't be good. Uh, could you go to a planet we don't care about? '*Prepares Leviathan*''' MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:40, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Your still floating in space from when I destroyed whatever planet you are on and eventually you will starve. Not even chief can fight starvation. Metroidhunter32 14:42, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Oh and master chief can't survive anything. If you doubt me play Halo three on legendary using only melee weapons. Well obviously when you play legendary on halo you dont use just melee attacks and just run out in the open with no cover. It actually does take a lot of strategy and tactics to get through the game (especially in multiplayer and legendary). GF Remnant 15:20, 2 August 2008 (UTC) So, what? Does this mean I destroyed the wrong existance!?!? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 06:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 4 August 2008 (UTC) continues to pound the orbital laser with a hammer. Your still floating there without any food or water and I continue to destroy anyone who wants to pick you up. Metroidhunter32 17:35, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Master Chief can't live through: 1. Nuclear weaponry, even if he runs away at the last second (well duh because you can't just avoid getting nuked at the last second), 2. the destruction of reality, and 3. the eclipse cannon whatever that is. ~~... Oops forgot 4. a Leviathan crushing him. *Prepares Leviathan*. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:58, 4 August 2008 (UTC) So wait a minute. You've been floating in space for this long and no ones picked you up? "Sheesh, you must smell like feet, wrapped in leathery, burnt bacon." --Robot Chicken SW [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 23:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Piratehunter anytime I read that comment I start laughing uncontrollably. Metroidhunter32 02:25, 5 August 2008 (UTC) What the heck is an Aluminum Falcon?!-Robot chicken (best show ever) *Enters cryostasis to survive for many years to come* *Finds the Ark in Halo 3 and fires it destroying everyone talking on this forum (including myself)* GF Remnant 03:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :So what did you do, preserve yourself or kill every living thing? You can't have done both. Metroidhunter32 14:34, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Ummm, actually GF Remnant, if you were to activate the Ark, (hence activating all Halos and wiping out all sentient life in the galaxy) and stay on it while it was activating the other Halos, you would survive. Because the Ark was built exactly 262,144 lightyears from the galactic center, meaning it is located ''outside the Milky Way galaxy, meaning it would not be affected by the obliterating force of the Halo installations. So, yeah, unless Metroidhunter followed you there like I did (heh heh heh), you and me would be the only sentient life form left in the entire galaxy. But again, thank goodness I followed you there, now I can hunt you down and truly destroy you with my army of Sith! Oh, and I am sure Metroidhunter was smart enough to follow you, so he is probably alive somewhere on this blasted Forerunner construct... Say, that means there are two very angry, and powerful people after you (one of which has an army of Sith :P) So... I would suggest you run, now. AFTER HIM!!!! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 21:24, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :*Has been on Phaaze (not in Milky Way) since original Leviathan was launched* *launches 5''' leviathans at Ark.* Think it is insane launching 5 leviathans at something, you bet it is. Make that 3 angry and powerful people after you. I mean four, Samus, because you shot her ship down, though she is also after me because I jacked it in the first place. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:41, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Piratehunter, Mariogalaxy, I have already wiped out Halo with a laser with enough force to wipe out planets and than turn the eclipse cannon on your sith and leviathans. I would use a laser with in theory infinite range to destroy the sith long outside of force range. And if a planet defense laser could destroy a leviathan than a planet destroying laser would wipe five. And you know what? I just made myself the enemy! Metroidhunter32 00:47, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Dang it. I wanted him to suffer not just get blown to bits in one second. If he is smart enough, he would probably leave before getting shot. That is it, I am going to have to kill him myself. Who am I kidding? *Sends Dark Samus, Ridley, Phantoon, the Omega Pirate, and the SA-X after him as well as 200 Space Pirates and 200 Federation Marines (Kraid is too big to fit in a space ship and Draygon is a water breathing creature)* MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 00:41, 6 August 2008 (UTC) *Releases the flood on the ark* *Eats everyone on this forum* Someone has to stand up for the big MC. And it will be ME! Its just a free for all between me and people from Halo, Piratehunter and his Sith gang, Mariogalaxy and everyone in Metroid, and Metroidhunter with......Wait.....Who are you with? *MC goes on another date with Samus* See?! Halo people and Metroid people can be friends! :D (I still feel like im the most hated person on this forum LOL) GF Remnant 01:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :For the last time, I am on Phaaze. You have no idea where Phaaze is. *Stil sends more Leviathans* *Also sends the Emperor Ing, Chyyka, Amorbis, Quadraxis, and... the Boost Guardian!* *Forgot to send Helios and Mogenar* *Tried fitting Kraid into a ship, doesn't work* *Finally, sends Mario, Bowser, his army, two thousand toads, each type of Pokémon, and MORE LEVIATHANS after GF Remnant.* (Yes you are :P) MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ah but I'm not on halo. I'm a great big space station of my own and There are a load of experiments that attack anything that shows up and that includes the flood. And as these experiments are 99% water and 1% microchip the flood can't do a thing. Also there is a emergency destruction thing on my station and if i'm killed I first break the only thing keeping a giant lizard that is almost unkillible from crashing the ARK in to the nearest object. In this case halo. Oh and don't feel like your hated, it is all good fun. It is a incredible amount of fun discusing the best way to kill you. Metroidhunter32 01:50, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 6 August 2008 (UTC) raises shields and locks a phaser bank set to "vaporize" on GFRemnant, and arms a transphasic torpedo for good measure.'' I get in a Starfighter from StarWars and fly in hole in Halo and shoot the main generator like in StarWars 1 When Anikin did it. I think we can all agree that Master chief and Samus would beat the crap out of mario and 2000 toads in like 2 seconds.(maybe a bit longer for bowser) And dont get me started on pokemon because I think the whole thing just sucks now. *Signs peace contract and sends to piratehunter but just in case rallys jedi knights* *Finds Solidsnake hiding in cardboard box* Snake: ! (MGS players would get the joke) *teams up with snake and infiltrates Fastlizards cannon before it fires and hacks into it and aims at Metroidhunter's base* *Fires it but not sure if Metroidhunter survived* (Which in this case he does because nobody will die on this page) GF Remnant 03:35, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Meh, I won't bother pointing out that I am on the bridge of a Sovereign-Class starship with shields up, making boarding by any method impossible unless shields are dropped for whatever reason, destroying one phaser bank would mean that I could just fire another one (or launch a torpedo, and you'd still have to break through the shields to attack the ship itself), the computer is unhackable (unless you can exactly duplicate my voice and know my voiceprint key), and you couldn't fire it without, again, knowing exactly what codes to input into the computer. Besides, the computer would probably order the antimatter/matter warp reactors to self-destruct before you can take over the ship, resulting in a blast that would probably destroy all matter within a few light years. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:35, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Wait, if I recall correctly Metroidhunter, the ARK cannon was destroyed by Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow at the climactic ending of the game. Oh and Remnant, look behind you. *GF Remnant looks and sees Piratehunter with his awsome force abilities and amassed Sith army* Piratehunter looks strait at Remnant, "I have you now", says Piratehunter as he hurls Force Lightning at Remnant, knocking him to the ground. GF Remnant asks, no, he begs Piratehunter for his mercy. But Piratehunter looks down at Remnant and quotes the legendary Darth Bane,"Those you are weak enough to beg for mercy, do not deserve it". Piratehunter then lifts Remnant into the air (using the Force) and Uses the grousome, Force Crush on GF Remnant. The force power causes Remnant's body to colapse in on itself, completely crushing every bone and organ is his weak, frail body. Piratehunter then thoughs the disfigured corpse into the atmosphere of the Ark. As he walks away, Piratehunter is then confronted by Metroidhunter MarioGalaxy, and Samus Aran. Knowing he does not possess the power to defeat all of them at once, Piratehunter uses Stasis Field, And freezes them in place, but only for a short time. In that time, Piratehunter consumes the force energy from all of his Sith followers, killing them, but leaving him with unlimited power. Piratehunter raises his hands to the sky, and summons all his Force energy. Piratehunter, knowing it would consume himself as well, used his great Force power, as he did, a small hairline fracture could be seen in the sky, and in a single instant... Piratehunter, literaly, ripped the universe apart, he tore into it like a knife through cloth. And as he predicted, as he knew would happen, the rip grew in a slit second and consumed everthing... Mankind, the Covenant, the Space Pirates, everything was gone. Pirathunter used the Force, Piratehunter, destroyed, the Universe... [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) That was a mere clone of me. *real me pops out* *sends massive army of jedi at piratehunter* *burns peace contract* *eats more junk food* GF Remnant 13:50, 6 August 2008 (UTC) But then I fly and run over GF Remnant with a Starfighter Thisnameisutternonsence 19:25, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I have been left with only one option. *Leaves whatever made up universe we are pretending to be in.* *Acts like someone who works on a video game and changes some things in that universe, the fact that GFRemnant has vehicles and weapons was changed so, he and his men have none, and that nobody else can leave and do something like this.* Notes: Action Replay was used. BTW: who said I was against you Piratehunter. Why kill me? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:57, 6 August 2008 (UTC) If the eclipse cannon was destroyed at the end of that then why is it used again in Shadow the Hedgehog? It remains. I than used the awsome power of chaos control to survive the end of everything and keep shooting the laser at GF remnat who no longer as any abillity to stop me. I than shoot thisnameisutternoncence who has not explained why he is still alive. Metroidhunter32 20:17, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, I would love to know why ''any of you are alive! I just ripped the universe into nothing, I obliterated everything! Now if you have a good reason as to why you are still alive, like Metroidhunter does, then ok, but otherwise you're all dead. Oh, wait, I have a good way we could have all survived, as soon as I saw the hairline cracks in the sky I used the Force and created a force bearier that protected me. But then at the lest second I realized, "Why kill these people? We were all after the same person!". And in that instant I expand the force bearier to protect not only me, but MarioGalaxy, Samus, Thisnameisnonsense (Metroidhunter protects himself). And then at the last minute the real GF Remnant jumps into the force barrier, and survives along with the rest of us. After the universe is destroyed, I deactivate the barrier, and use my force powers to create a small, floating land mass (the land mass looks like Angel Island from Sonic). Then I add a backdrop to make it look like the sky still exists and to give everthing a little liveliness. And I also spawn a ship for everyone (if you want a ship, then tell me it on your next post, if it isn't in your next post then you don't get one, meh) and I don't mean you Remnant, you aren't part of our team. Oh, yeah did I mention that all we hunters teamed up? Yeah we all decided that we should fight each other, we should combine our power to hunt our target. Oh and one more thing, GF Remnant about the jedi army you send after me, first off all the jedi were destroyed when I destroyed the universe, second of all even if a gigantic army of jedi were to charge toward me, with all the force powers I possess, I would simply have to look at them and they would be destroyed. So that is how it is now, it is only us hunters, and our target GF Remnant. Oh and I also spawn all the items from the Super Smash bros. series, all except Assist Trophies, Poke' Balls, Mr. Saturns, Mr. Freezies, and any other items that spawn characters. So Remnant, get ready for war... And one more thing, I wanted this to be a slight challenge, so I gave GF Remnant: Master Hand, Ganondorf, and Bowser. So everyone, AFTER GF REMNANT!!!!!! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 23:49, 6 August 2008 (UTC) If everyone gets off the island I will laser GF remnant and Master hand, bowser, and gandorf. And piratehunter there are only ever 2 sith at a time how did you get a army? Metroidhunter32 00:14, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 7 August 2008 (UTC) fires a quantum torpedo in GFRemnant's general direction at random. ::My guess about Piratehunter's army is that he got it before Darth Bane came and hid it. (I know some Star Wars) I decided to send Tabuu after Master Hand (Tabuu is in a different dimension). BTW: I choose the Subspace Gunship as my ship. BWAHAHAHA! *After shooting at Bowser and Ganondorf, creates a hole in subspace so Master Hand is sucked in and Tabuu defeats him* *Then grabs a Smash Ball* My Final Smash causes me to be protected from attack, then causes several walls to appear around GF blocking him, finally, it causes his body to be slowly and painfully deleted. I win. *Protects page so GF can't say something* MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:23, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Impressive MarioGalaxy, except it is unknown who hid the sith army. Also the hidden sith army was an army of Sith Troopers not Force-using Sith. As for what Metroidhunter said... You're right, Darth Bane created the "Rule of Two" permitting only two sith at a time to exist, a master and an apprentice. The Rule of Two was formed by Darth Bane when he tricked Dark Lord Kaan to use the ancient and powerful "Thought Bomb", a dark force power that has the ability to kill planets (as in destroy all life and make the planet uninhabitable). But, if it is not fully controled it will also destroy the sith who conjure it (I kept it under control, meh). Kaan wasn't able to control it and killed himself as well as all the other sith, except for Darth Bane and his future apprentice Zannah. My sith army was made of fallen jedi and force sensitives, making them techniquly Dark Jedi, not Sith. According to Lord Revan's law, if you have been a jedi or were trained in the jedi arts, you can never be a sith, making my army one of sith following, Dark Jedi. But since they do in fact follow the sith code they can safely be called sith (unpure sith, but still sith). Oh and by the way MarioGalaxy, *Piratehunter snaps fingers. A second later the Subspace Gunship doubles in size and becomes twice as powerful*. You can thank me later. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 02:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Oh and in adition to the ARK I am also in possesion of the black comet and all of the aliens on it including the super strong devil doom. I than intercept a leviathan and stick him in it making him ultra powerful. I than turn him on GF remnant and anyone left on the island. So everbody RUN. Metroidhunter32 02:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Everyone looks in awe as the intersepted Leviathan is about to hit. At the last moment I use the Force to stop it and gently set it on the ground. I then crack it open and am submerged in phazon (just as I planned) I then rise from the pool of phazon, empowered by it, improving my force powers and making me physicaly stronger. With my force powers massively increased, I open a dimensional rift that teleports everyone into the video game universe. I then give all the hunters the ability to return to "Angel Island" whenever they want and the ability to go back to the game univers whenever they want. Before I enter the game universe though, I terriform "Angel Island" into the hunter base, so that the hunters can come back anytime and ask me to create or do something for them (if you do ask me to do something, remember I can create and ''do anything). The Creator of the New Existance, [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 08:26, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Is this forum ever going to get back on topic? ....Wait a minute, what exactly was the topic? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:39, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Meh, who cares I think everyone agrees this is fun, even though it is waaaay of topic. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:49, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I survived all the other attacks by being stuck in the 4 Dimenson and why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? Thisnameisutternonsence 15:10, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, Armantula the topic was which is better Halo or Metroid. Thisnameisutternonsence 15:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) It is better as it is. It should never get back on topic. It is the most fun as is. Metroidhunter32 18:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah sure, make me look like the bad guy when all I really said in the first place was that I like Halo more than everyone here and I like Metroid at that same level. Mariogalaxy, dont drag SSBB into this because that game is boring as heck now (no offense but its true for me). *breaks stupid wall thingymobober and continues fighting* My ship will be the Delano 9 from my made up character Commander Tyrus. (Im changing his name to this by the way) Nobody will win or lose, it is just an endless fight. If you think its madness than so be it. (THIS IS SPARTA!!!!!) GF Remnant 23:26, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :It is madness. It is a endless fight. And that is the way I like it. I send corrupt Devil Doom to eat the Delano nine. And you are the bad guy GF remnant. On a metroid site saying Halo is better makes you 'pure evil. Metroidhunter32 23:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I never said I like halo more metroidhunter and my ship is indestructible. I like Halo and Metroid equally. I just like halo more than most of you guys. And becoming a team just shows how weak you are alone. GF Remnant 23:58, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Enough. I may not be an admin or have any powers to enforce this, but I don't want to hear comments like that, GF Remnant. This is a civil site, and when people start talking down on other people, it takes that civilty away. And that causes tension, increasing the likelyhood for edit warring, vandalism, and more trash talking. So seriously, we all need to just stop the craziness, and get back on topic, talking about Metroid vs. Halo (I know I am going to). [[User:Piratehunter|P'''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ROLLBACK} (Talk• ) 08:23, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I got rid of it. Sorry but I was getting a bit too angry. Because of the fact that there is way too much memory on this then this will be my last comment. I unwillingly started this (my first comment was really just a joke to what Fastlizard said at the top) so i'll be the one to end it. Halo is the best game for the xbox and Metroid is the best game for nintendo. I dont really know why they were even compared to eachother starting this whole fight in the first place. Even though I am also a big Halo fan, I would never talk down on Metroid. And Metroid fans shouldn't do the same to Halo like some people were doing. That was the reason why I got angry and for those who did see the comment I sincerely apologize for listening to my stupid Halo fanboy friend who convinced me to say it in the first place when he was at my house that day. I hope you guys can forgive me because I regretted that right after it was posted. People here who haven't played halo before but talk down on it anyways should seriously try the game and then you can talk to me about it. GF Remnant 19:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh well it was fun finding the best way to kill you. I heard a rumor that halo was coming to wii. I know that it isn't The Conduit. It is actulaly halo. Anyone have anything on that? Metroidhunter32 19:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know anything about that, but I will just say this. There is a better chance of a random bolt of lightning disarming a plastic explosive-rigged time bomb without setting it off, then there is for Halo coming to the Wii. Bungie is second party to Microsoft, and would never be allowed to develop a game for something outside of the corporation's jurisdiction, just like Retro Studios is for Nintendo. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:54, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with that absolutely 100%. There is sbsolutely no way Bungie would make Halo for the Wii. Actually there is no way Nintendo would allow it. Nintendo wouldn't allow a rough, rugged game like Halo to be on the Wii. Why? Well because Nintendo made the Wii for family rated games. And if Halo somehow did manage to get onto the Wii, it would suck because all the "language" would be taken out, all the blood and most of the violence would be taken out, and simply put, it would be a disgrace to Halo. And I have a feeling Bungie wouldn't want there next game to get that kind of feedback. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 14:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Darn. Oh and plastic explosive is incredibly stable actually. Only a specialy made detenator can set it off. Without that you can chuck it off a skyscraper without it blowing up. Metroidhunter32 17:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I think that a 14,000 degree (literally, not exaggerating) discharge of energy could set off any type of explosive, excluding nuclear. That's an unbelievable amount of energy & heat, and I don't think that an already explosive material of any type could stand up to that without '''some' type of reaction. And plus, Resident Evil 4 is on the Wii! They didn't censor all of the exploding craniums with kittens, did they? No More Heroes, too. That game is full of explicit adult content. The Wii may not have a lot of them, but there are some adult games. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Needed MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Now people are comparing Pokemon to halo at this other wiki... I deleted immediately. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:41, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Halo sucks, Metroid is so much better. DEAL WITH IT!Samuslovr1 01:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC)